


Better than Disney movies

by Sumariajane



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumariajane/pseuds/Sumariajane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a loss, Corey is frustrated at himself. Kane and Toews help him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Disney movies

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted to me by one of my lovely Tumblr followers.

The locker room was a tense place to be after a loss. Losing at home left a sting that was hard to shake, especially as a goalie. Most players would say that the goalie was the last person you should blame for a loss, especially a shootout loss, most players were not goalies. Toews had been watching Corey since the game was over, worried about him and how hard he seemed to be taking the loss. The locker room had mostly cleared out and he was sitting in his stall head in his hands, his legs bouncing. Not in his gear he looked vulnerable, scared and frustrated with himself. Jonny knows that feeling, knows that it normally ends in yelling at people you would rather not yell at. Kaner is looking at Jonny when he looks over with a pointed look on his face. Jonny sighs and shakes his head towards Corey and questioning look on his face.   
Kaner looked over a sad smile on his face before nodding and raising his eyebrow suggestively. Jonny couldn't help it, he chuckled quietly. That seemed to break Corey out of his daze and look around before standing up and cracking his neck.   
Jonny looked over at him and smiled. “Hey Crow, Kaner says nothing takes away the sting of a loss better than cheesy Disney movies and popcorn. Wanna join us?” As he was talking Kaner moved closer to Corey.   
“Naw man, I think I am going to take a hot shower at home and fall asleep.”   
Kaner frowned before walking over to Corey and whispering in his ear who knows what. Corey blinked a few times before looking over at Jonny and back to Kane.   
“um sure?” was the confused response before Kaner smirked and walked towards the door out. Just before walking out of the room he turned back and looked at Jonny. “Your place Jon, it is cleaner than mine.”   
Kaner walked out before either of them could respond.  
~   
Jonny walked in his front door knowing that at least Patrick was already there, he remembered locking the door, thank you very much.  
Patrick was sprawled on the couch wearing nothing but Jonny's sweatpants. Jonny leaned over the couch and kissed Patrick, biting his lower lip gently and pulling. A cough breaks the kiss and Jonny stands up and bashfully rubs his head.   
“I would say it's not what it looks like but...” He trails off and Patrick giggles loudly from the couch.   
“Dude, I told you the team knows we're boning.”Patrick says once he stops giggling.   
Corey walks over to Jonny throwing a questioning look at Patrick before putting his hand on the captains face and kissing him tentatively. Jonny didn't let his surprise show before kissing him back his hands finding Corey's hips.   
Jonny wasn't opposed to adding someone to his and Kaner's relationship, They had talked about it before Kaner had gone to Switzerland, well Kaner talked and Jonny mostly agreed.   
As the kiss got deeper and bodies got closer Jonny heard Patrick moving up behind Corey before he saw him lean against Corey's back.   
Corey pulled away from the kiss, his face tinted pink. Kaner's hands slowly sliding down his front and into his pants. Jonny smiled leaning closer to Corey “Sex is better than disney movies.”


End file.
